Are you nervous?
by Onetymony
Summary: A game of are you nervous turned into a different type of "fun". WARNING LEMON!


I lied down on the carpeted floor of his room kicking the pieces of paper out of my way.

"AGH! Whatever, enough of this bull crap. What kind of project is this?" I shouted in frustration as I stared up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, for real, this is all so shitty, who wants to do this kind of bull shit?" Natsume complained as he lied next to me "ugh, let's just take a break" He grabbed a cookie from the plate of cookies robot mom made for us as an encouragement to "do our best", yea right. I continued to stare up at the ceiling of his room, it was so much bigger than mine, I saw him turning his head to face me, and quickly got up as if he had a great idea. "Hey! Since we're bored and got nothing to do, wanna play a game of would you rather?" I made a face.

"No, not really, you just want to touch me"

"No, I think you're just unconfident about your body. Why, are you afraid I might find out that you're A cup boobs are actually fake and you have to stuff them with tissues that you wiped your tears with? That's ok, I understand"

"Natsume." I said annoyed

"Wow, it's already been so long, and your 18 now and your boobs are the same as when you were 12. I'm pretty sure they won't be getting bigger anytime soon, so I mean you might as well embrace the fact that you're going to be boobless. Besides stuffing your bra apparently doesn't do much help." He smirked

"Ok FINE!" I said as I got up, I wasn't about to lose to this jerk. I was hyped up now.

"Ok!" He looked satisfied "Loser has to take off one article of clothing every time they 'get nervous'"

"Right, sounds good. Get ready to lose your pride, I'm pretty sure your 'package' will be as small and laughable as your conscience and personality." I said smiling.

"Yea, ok. I'll go first" He placed his hand on my shoulder "are you nervous?"

"no" He slide his hand down

"now?" I shook my head. He continued to slide his hand down until his hand was touching my left breast. "Are you nervous?"

"nope" I blushed a little, and looked up. "My turn." I started strong, I placed my hand on his thigh and asked him the question "are you nervous?"

"No." But I can see he was startled. I began to move my hands to his inner thigh and he stopped me as I got closer to his crotch. I looked at him and smiled.

"Uh, I think your supposed to take off an article of clothing."

"I know." He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. I was shocked to see how built he was. When did he have time to make such a nice body? "Ok now its my turn." He immediately placed his hand under my shirt on my bare stomach "Are you nervous?"

"n-not really" I blushed again. He moved his hands toward my breasts but I caught his hand, and regretted doing so. He smiled.

"You know the drill."

I regretted not putting on some socks when I came because now the only choice I had was to either take off my shirt or my shorts. And obviously I went with my shirt. Now the only thing covering my boobs was my bra.

The game went on for a while until we were facing each other with only our underwear on.

He smirked "I see you upgraded yourself from strawberries to leopard print and laces."

I blushed he couldn't have made things more awkward. It was my turn and I placed my hand on his inner thigh, it was his bare skin now, his boxers weren't that long. I looked up at his face to ask him the question but I was shocked to see him biting his lips and blushing.

"Are you nervous?"

"n-no" I advanced toward his "friend", but stopped just centimeters away. To be honest I was too nervous myself to continue.

"Are you nervous?" I asked him again. But he just shook his head. When I took my hand off his body he let out a gasp for air as if he'd been holding his breath. He looked at me and narrowed his eyes.

"It's my turn now." He placed his hand on my inner thigh and I unconsciously let out a quiet moan. He looked at me and smirked. His hand went closer to my vagina and I stopped him, afraid of him finding out that I was in fact a little bit aroused.

"Shit."

"Take it off" He said smiling. I hesitantly unhooked my bra, and looked up at him, he was watching my every move, I heard him gulping. I slowly pulled my bra off revealing my breasts and my nipple became erect from the exposure to the air. I blushed and looked away. I suddenly didn't want to continue this game anymore. But the fact that he was staring at my breasts somehow turned me on. I wanted to play a _different_ type of game. From the corner of my eye I saw something poking up from his boxers. He wanted to play something else too.

"Natsume" I whispered as I squished my legs together. I was so wet, when I did this it made a wet sound, and it made me blush even harder. _I hope he didn't hear. _I squeezed my eyes shut and suddenly felt a warm hand over mine.

"Mikan, I… Want to do it." He said looking at my eyes. He was serious.

"Me too. I said blushing." This wasn't going to be my first time, It would be my second because I did it once with Ruka when we used to go out. That time it hurt a lot but I know that the first is always the worst.

"Is this your first?" He asked

"No, I did it once with Ruka" I said blushing. He looked pissed off. He lifted my up bridal style and carried me to his large bed.

"I'll make you forget about that. I'm going to make you feel so good your sex with Ruka won't even count. I'm going to make you mine today." He said and quickly pressed his lips to mine. He bit my lower lip asking for entrance and I granted it. He slid his tongue into my mouth and licked every part of it. He was so skilled, it was just a kiss and my mind was already blanking out.

He moved down from my lips to my chin and started to lick my neck. He went down to my collar bone and kissed it gently. He started to kiss my right breast while his free hand fondled the left one. He made circles around my erect nipple with his tongue and I began letting out moans

"ah… nat..natsume… it feels… nn"

He then covered the nipple with his mouth and began to suck on it. While he kept his hand busy by pinching and flicking my left nipple.

"ahhhh! Nn.. ahh" my breathing got heavier

He shifted his head and began giving the same tongue service to my left tit. He was sucking so hard I was surprised no milk started to leak out. He slowly moved down toward my womanhood. He began rubbing my clitoris through my underwear.

"nggg. Ahhh! Ah! Natsume… ahh not there! Ahhh.. if you touch me there… ahhh"

He started to pinch my clitoris and rub my entrance still over my silk underwear, which was now soaking wet. He positioned me to take my panties off but he looked at me first, his facial expression was asking the question "are you sure"

"Go ahead" I smiled

He slide off my underwear and stared at my bear body for a while.

"wow." Was all he said, and it was all he needed to say to make me blush.

He stuck his index finger between my folds and started to rub my clit using up and down motions. _Shlik chlup chlip. _My wet vagina was making naughty noises. He started rubbing my clitoris in circular motions.

"ahhh nggg.. nat… ahh natsume" My hips started to move in the direction his fingers were moving. I can feel my slit getting wetter and wetter.

He stuck one finger into my hole while his other hand was still rubbing my clit, his rubbing got faster and harder. He was fingering me in circular motions and bent his finger and found my g-spot.

"AHHH! NATSUME! Ngggg" It didn't feel this good when I did it with Ruka. He began fingering me faster and he stuck another finger inside me. I can feel my vagina pulsating, I was gonna come, and he only used his fingers.

My juices started to flow onto his fingers and I started panting. "natsume… natsume.."

He slowly began rubbing my clitoris again, it felt better because I just came, I've never been so wet before. And I can see his cock was getting bigger and bigger. He took off his boxers and I was so shocked to see the size of his friend. He was HUGE, was it going to fit?

He brought his hip closer to me and began rubbing the entrance with his cock.

"ahh nn"

He was so warm. He pushed his hard cock into my fold and started to pump in and out.

"AHHH!~ NATSUME! Ahhh! I can't! ahhh ahhh.. your so big!"

He started going faster. _Fap fap_. We changed positions multiple times until I felt my vagina start to pulsate around his thing. I was going to cum again.

"nnn.. Natsume.. I'm gonna.."

"I know. Im gonna cum too" He panted. He was sweating. He came inside me and collapsed on top of me, his penis still in my vagina. I didn't mind his weight on top of me.

He lied on top of me for a while and pulled himself up. He looked into my eyes and kissed my forhead "I love you" He said.

"Me too."


End file.
